


The Best

by cmshaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: hawkeye/any girl you like, GUNS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).



Martel was better with knives than with guns, which was one reason why she gravitated toward the firing range where Riza excelled. The other, Riza thought, was that their knife fights usually became tussles became Martel's long legs wrapped around Riza's head, knives discarded. It was good, but it wasn't training, and Black Ops needed to train to be the best.

When Martel didn't return from Ishbal and young alchemist Mustang came to her with whispered questions about Black Ops missions, Riza hated him for surviving. She pledged her gun to his cause, but she kept her knife for memory.


End file.
